My Dear Princess
by R0X45
Summary: Maria is the princess of Skypre Kingdom. In every way, her life is perfect, at least in front of public. Behind them, her life is living hell and the only thing that she want right now is to escape. But she doesn't want to leave alone, she want to go with someone that she love. And now, she found him. But can they escape from this floating kingdom? AU/Human Jackson OverlandxOC.


_**Hi guys!**_

_**It's been a long time since I've come here to write (I can't commit to anything yet... *sigh)**_

_**So, I'm here with a new page of life and story... But I'm make sure that I'm not going to abandon it like my three other fic (which I delete)**_

_**I already plan this story for a long storyline. And there maybe 3 sequel that I already plan (OMG, I hope I didn't give you high hope yet, because it's still planned)**_

_**Well, without another word, let me present you. The first Chappie!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : My Name is...**_

* * *

My_ eyes locked to the beautiful cherry tree covered with ice… It was beautiful… And the night sky filled with millions of stars that looked so much clearer than usual… And the full moon that shine so bright… The thing is… I don't know where I am now and how I get here… But then, I hear a voice. The most beautiful voice that I ever heard…_

_**There's people talking**_

_**They talk about you**_

_**They know your name**_

_**They think they know everything**_

_I follow the voice, walking slowly and trying to not make any noise… The voice continued the song…_

_**But they don't know anything**_

_**About you**_

_The song… It sounds like my life…_

_**Take me to my throne**_

_**Give me royal crown**_

_**Bow in front of me**_

_**Forget what they say**_

_I stop my feet and saw him… The one who sang that song…_

_**Cause I need to go**_

_**Need to get away tonight**_

_He had a silver hair … He wear brown outfit that looked like from the colonial time… He about to sing the next part of song when he suddenly turn around and look at me in the eyes… That's when I saw the most clear crystal blue irises… His skin looked so paled… His eyes look so surprised when he saw me… But then, he gave me a chilling but charming smile… He sang a part of the song and skipped some part of it…_

_**You know you make mistakes**_

_**You're living to mended it**_

_**But is it really easy?**_

_**Is that important?**_

_He closes his eyes and takes a really deep breath… He opened his mouth… And sang another song… many part of it is hard to hear, but I can hear the last part clearly…_

_**Maybe this is just a dream**_

_**But I'll promise that we will meet again**_

_**So wake up my beautiful princess…**_

_As he said the last part… My head start to spin around… I felt like my consciousness slipping away… My body doesn't obey me anymore… I'll throw myself to the ground… My eyes feel so heavy… But I hear someone voice… "Wake Up, P…ce.s… Wake Up…" That voice start to play and replaying itself for awhile… But I can't hold my eyes any longer… I closed it and soon, I can't feel my whole body…  
_

* * *

"Princess, wake up…" Mrs. Margareta shake my body. "Mmph…" I said, I don't want to wake up yet. "Wake up Princess Maria, your mom is waiting for you… You don't want to disappointed Lady Christina aren't you?" Mrs. Margareta said. "Okay I wake up… Happy?" I opened my eyes and sit at my bed, Mrs. Margareta smiled "Come on dear, take a bath…" I don't really want to take a bath… But it is my job to look like a good lady. After all, I'm the princess…

Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself right? I'm Princess Maria Christina Skypre, the sole daughter of Lady Christine Agatha Skypre (nee Gothier) and King Jonathan Lucas Skypre, the king of the Skypre Kingdom, the Floating Fortress.

I shooed Mrs Margareta out of my room and lock the door. I undress my bathrobe and soak into my bath. It's relaxing. It's feel like all of my problem are gone. But then, I remember about last night dream… Why it is feel so real? I soak deeper into the bath, scrubbing all of my body part, after 5 minute soak, I decide to rinse myself. After drying myself with my towel, wear my bathrobe, and get out of my bathroom.

I heard a knock from outside of my door. "Princess, it breakfast time. Lady Christina waiting for you at the dining room." I heard Mrs. Margareta voice from outside. "Okay, Let me dress myself properly first!"

I open my bathroom and wear my underwear. Sometime, I'm thinking to not wear any underwear so mom will be mad at me. I snickered at that though. Then, I wear an elegant dress that dad give me for my last year birthday. "Mrs. Margareta. Help me do my hair!" I shout. Mrs. Margareta then come and done my hair into a loose plait. While Mrs. Margareta doing my hair, I apply some powder on my face, then apply a thin line of eyeliner, little bit of mascara, and pink lips gloss. "There, there. You look beautiful, Princess Maria." Mrs. Margareta said. Thank you is the only answer that I can give. As I about to leave my room, Mrs. Margareta shout "Aren't you forgetting something?!" I turn around and see my high heels on Mrs. Margareta hand. I snickered. I hate high heels, but mom always insist for me to always wear high heels when attending something important. As my small feet slip into my shoes, Mrs. Margareta sigh, "I know that you hate your life, princess. But this is how you was born for…" I sigh… I stand and run outside of my room.

My living quarter is on a tower that directly connect to our rooftop garden, which also connected to our dining room. As I enter the dining room, I see the most devilish death glare. The Death Glare of my mom. "You're late, breakfast suppose to start at 8 sharp." I look at the grandfather clock that stand at the corner of the dining room, eight past ten second. 'Damn, I late for 10 seconds and she gave me the speech!' I sit on my chair that opposite from my mom. I eat my food slowly as my mom yelled something that I don't want to know. "Say mom, where's dad?" I ask nonchalantly about the stern speech that she just gave. I know that she about to yell again, but she stopped and answer my question. "Your father are leaving for a political trip to Huffleland." I sigh. There's a rumor that said that dad currently had affair with the queen of Huffleland, Queen Sedonia Lande Hufflepuff. Mom and me know the rumor is true, but we never said that to the media, we don't want to ruin our already ruined publicity image. But honestly, I know mom doesn't care. She herself also having an affair with father Royal Minister, Sir Burgess Lathius Rivier. Our family is already broke. But we will never be split, because what? Well, I told you why, Dad can't leave mom because mom had the prove of dad affair, while mom doesn't want to leave dad because his popularity and fortune already make her feel on top of the world. While I can't leave them because… I don't have any reason but I can't leave them… yet… I just need to find someone that worthy to take me away from this living hell.

As breakfast almost over, I ask "Mom, is there any important lessons or meetings today?""No dear, there's nothing important today. Why do you ask?" Mom said, her eyes prying for my answer or she will chock me to death. I gulp and nervously answer, "I was thinking to head to town today, if you allowed me too…" Mother glared at me for a split second, but then a huge smile appeared from her face. "Of course dear. I arrange an escort for you." I sigh. Usually, I head to town once a month to search for the right guy… "Thank you, mom." I said as I head back to my room.

When I get to my room, I open my wardrobe and wear my sundress. I wipe my make-up. I really hate my life… There's nothing I can do… I want my freedom…

"Princess, Lady Christine said that your escort is ready." Said the voice from behind my door. I open my room door and run out of my room. I descend all the way down from the 7th floor not bothering my surrounding. My escort is standing in front of the gate. I breath heavily and walk toward him. "Sir Giorgio." Even though I call him sir, he actually just one year older than me. "Are you ready?" he ask. I nod. Giorgio turn around, grab my hand, and run outside of the castle wall. "WAAAH!"

* * *

The walk toward town is quite pleasant (aside from above incident…) "Hey, Mary…" Gio ask (forget to tell you that we only use formality around castle ground area and public place only. Aside from there, we called ourselves with nicknames) "Hmm…" I answer his call. "You always told me that you want to leave the castle with someone you can trust, right?"He asks. I stop my step, and let a heavy sigh escape from my mouth. I stare the sky for a moment and nod. "Then, have you found one?" He ask again. I stare at the ground for a moment. I want to answer his question, but I'm afraid. "Look, we're here!" I shout trying to change the subject. Gio sigh, maybe he really want the answer…

"Hey, you bring your orbs?" Gio ask. I smile and nod, I really glad that he accept my decision to not tell him. "Okay then, call me if there problem. I'll be heading to Menriquette's Café." He said. The orbs that he was talking about, it's a magically imbued rock so it can connect via mana wave. I don't really get it though…

Just like last month, I wander aimlessly, watching the townspeople interact. "Ouch!" O-oh, I hit a guy. The orbs on my hand slip and hit the ground and break. "My orbs!" while the… rocks? Yeah, that's a rock. The rocks that… guy bring drop and scatter here and there. "WATCH WHERE YOU GO-" My word trailed as I look into… him…

Standing in front of me is a teenage guy, standing little bit taller than me. He looks like around my age. He is a brunette and his hair is quite unkempt (but it's actually what makes him look more handsome). His skin is almost pale, but also quite… tan? His eye is brown.

"Hey, you make me drop my materials!" He shout. I clenched my hand tightly. "Well, I'm sorry that you drop your rocks! Well, you make me loss all of my orbs!" He about to shout, but then he smile, and the smile turn into grin, and he burst out laugh... Oh, he so pissed me off!

"That's it! It just an orb!" He said nonchalantly. This time, I really want to kick his butt. He notice my temper and grin again. "Slow down girl, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." He pick one of the rock that he drop. He squish the rock inside his hand and whisper some word. I recognize that word as a magic to create some connection to nature. As he open his hand, I shock. Inside of his hand which use to be a rock has been replaced with a beautiful light blue orb. The orb is so crystal clear and look prettier than mine. I open my mouth in disbelieve. This guy is an orb-maker?

"Surprise? Well, nobody expect me to be an orb-maker either." He said as he grin. Then I realize, he really look like the boy that I see in my dream. The only difference is his hair and eyes color and his skin tone. He look at me confuse when he saw me staring at him. "What?" He asks. I return back to reality and shake my head. He laugh a little, but this time is more friendlier than his last laugh.

He stretch his hand, "My name is Jackson Overland. But you can call me Jack." So Jack is his name… I'll try to stretch my hand as I say "M-My n-name is-"."Mary!" A voice shout from behind. It was Gio. "Mary, we need to head back now!" He grab my hand and pull me away from Jack. I'll turn back my head and look a last glance at Jack who stares at me and Gio confusedly…

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Song  
Wake Up by Hilary Duff**

**Sorry for short Jack appearance... But I really need to introduce Mary here. Her background is pretty rough up huh? WRONG! That's only little piece of her living hell (I decide to torture my OC because there is a comment at wikia saying that the fanfic usually thrown in a Mary-Sue character to become Jack couple Tee Hee XD) I hope that you enjoy it.** _**Next chap. I'll promise there will be more Jack x Maria thing here and there. But I can't promise for longer chapter because this chapter is already long because Maria introduction and Jack meeting (I actually want to split it but decide to not do it). Well CU**_

**_Here's R0X45 and out!_**


End file.
